In the Shadow of the Batman
by T2 Angel
Summary: Detective Blake is in the Bat Cave. And his new life is about to begin. What is going through his mind? Here is a look inside of his mind as he prepares to take the reins as Gotham's protector. One-Shot.


**A/N: Hello, all. Just a small idea I had a while ago and just recently finished. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I stand here, on this rising… platform, I guess you could call it. I can't believe this. He's leaving… left me this.<p>

A screen rises to my left. The screen is static for a second but soon he shows up. Batman. Bruce Wayne.

"_Hello, Detective,_" says the video.

I blink in surprise.

"_Don't look that surprised. You didn't think I'd leave you completely alone, now, did you?_"

Is he…

"_And, no, I'm not watching you. Just… imagining your reaction._"

I just have to chuckle. Damn, that guy was good.

"_You're probably wondering what all of this is. Well, let me explain…_"

Another platform rose from the water, grabbing my attention. How of these are down here?

"_What you see here is my legacy. I won't be around to protect Gotham anymore… but I think I've finally found someone who can do it in my stead._"

I look back at the screen.

"_You._"

That makes me smile.

More platforms rise.

"_I'm going to give you some training lessons. I can't just let you go out there without being ready. It may take a while to iron out all of the details but I know you can do this. You have the heart for it._"

"Thanks…" I know he can't hear me but it helps to say it.

"_I hope you realize that it will be rough, detective. To do this, you'll be put through the hardest, most difficult training of your life. I won't lie: it's gonna be hell. If you agree to this…_"

A rectangular outline of light appeared on the floor in front of the computer screen.

"_Step in the light._"

I don't even hesitate. I don't need to do. I'm ready for this. More than ready.

Bruce smiles. "_Alright… let's get to work._"

* * *

><p>Six months. That's how long the training took. That's how many days of intense training I went through and how many nights I went home in pain. The first week, I was so sore I couldn't even lift my head up all the way.<p>

But, damn, if it wasn't worth it. I didn't know I could do flips like that. First time I did, I laughed. Pretty much every move I have now is all on instinct, muscle memory, and me minding my surroundings. For some reason, Bruce's lessons really harped on that last part. Huh. I wonder why. Oh, well. It's not like I can ask the guy.

Bruce's last surprise was what really got me: a suit similar to his, complete with a cape and cowl. He gave it to me about a month ago so I could get used to it. But, it never felt right. So, I took off the cape and cowl, replacing it with a small mask I found in some of his old stuff; the mask is pretty similar to one of those old domino mask, just a little jagged around the outside edges. The suit remains all black and there is no Bat symbol on it, which I'm actually pretty relieved about. Again, it just didn't feel right. I looked at it for a couple of days trying to figure out how to make it different. Because I know I have to be different.

I'm not Batman after all.

I leave it blank for now until I know for sure who I am, who I am supposed to be.

But, even with that, the training is over. I know this for sure when I see the next video isn't tutorial. It's a message.

"_Congratulations, Detective._" Bruce says to me. "_This is my final message to you. The rest is up to you. You already have all the accounts to fund your fight and Mr. Lucius Fox will make sure things stay where they should. Use them wisely and always trust Lucius. He never steered me wrong. He won't steer you wrong._"

I smile again.

"_Alright, Detective. You be careful out there. The rest… is up to you._" The video ends. The Bat symbol in its stead.

I scoff. Wow. I can't believe this. I hit a button on the computer and a number is dialed. It rings three times before it's picked up.

"_This is Lucius._"

"Mr. Fox?"

"_Detective Blake, hello._" I can hear relief in his voice. "_I take it you're ready._"

"Yes, sir. You got any news for me?"

"_You couldn't have timed it better. The police just sent out a report of a disturbance at the Iceberg Lounge. Rumor has it that Oswald Cobblepot has gotten into it with someone calling himself… what was that name?_"

I pause while he searches for it.

"_Ah, yes! Garfield Lynns, a former mercenary with a love for fire. But he also goes by the name Firefly._"

I nod, "I'm heading out now."

"_Whatever you need and whenever you need, you are more than welcome to contact me._"

"Right."

"_And Mr. Blake?_"

"Yes, Mr. Fox?"

"_Good luck._"

I can see his smile. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>So, here I am: standing on top of the building across the street from the Iceberg. The cops are still outside, canvassing the area. I know that Commissioner Gordon is probably on the scene somewhere, maybe inside. I should go see about him.<p>

But I stop. I look again at where I am. What I'm doing.

It's… like nothing else I can ever describe.

This must've been what it felt like for him. To know you can do this. To know that you have to.

I hear a scream nearby. A woman, probably in her twenties from the sound of it. She's crying for help. I know why I'm here but I just can't let this happen.

I rush to find the source of the scream.

This. It must've been like this for him.

But I'm not him. I'm fighting the war he knew must be fought. I'm not the Batman. I'm a soldier of his and damn proud of it. He's the Bat, I'm just the wing. A wing in the night.

That's it.

Night. Wing. Nightwing.

That is who I am.

Because I'm not the Bat. I am his legacy, his shadow. I will carry on his fight, for as long as I can until I am no longer able.

I guess… this is what it comes down to. Not the name. I can never take his name but his fight, his stand. His example. It's when walk in his footsteps and know that you walk in the shadow of a hero.

In the shadow of the Batman.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there you have it! What did you guys think? Reviews, please!**


End file.
